Boobytraps and How to Survive Them (Transcript)
Intro/Title Card :Sharity ::I got your message, the sun is shining ::And the open road is calling our names ::My bag is packed, so are you ready? ::'Cause to lose this day would be a shame ::There's a rainbow waitin', a song is playin' ::And I can't wait to hit the road with you ::There's a rainbow waitin' ::And we got rainbow road-trippin' to do! (Ends with a song with the episode title on a card) Jay: Boobytraps and How to Survive Them The Ninja and the Mane Six meet Clutch Powers and Daring Do Gayle: This is Gayle Gossip from the desert, where a mysterious pyramid has been discovered. What's inside? Nobody knows. But at this moment, the Ninja and the fellow ponies have arrived and are preparing to enter the pyramid with famed explorer, Clutch Powers and the famous author from the Explorer's Club, A.K. Yearling, which also known to be as Daring Do. (It shows Clutch's Boobytraps and How to Survive Them book. Clutch tosses it aside. He starts drinking juice.) Daring Do: I hope this is my first time Clutch and I were entering the Ancient Pyramid, so I can write my new adventure, Daring Do and the Pyramid of Doom. Rainbow Dash: Oh, look! It's Daring Do, my favourite character who always have many adventures! (The Mane Six were delighted to see Daring Do.) Daring Do: Rainbow Dash! Princess Twilight Sparkle! What on Equestria are you doing here? I was exploring the Ancient Pyramid with Clutch Powers. Pinkie Pie: Clutch Powers? Spike: I don't know how Clutch was a fan of Daring Do? Zane: (To Clutch.) Your assistance will be very helpful. Clutch: Nope. No way. Nein, danke. Lloyd: But nobody knows what's inside. There could be valuable historical relics. Kai: Treasures! Jay: Gold! (Gasp.) And diamonds! Rarity: Oh! Rubies! Sapphires and Emeralds! I feel like I'm going to faint! Twilight Sparkle: (Laughs.) I hope those relics that you found are amazing, Clutch. (Clutch continues drinking his juice and shrugs.) Zane: You are the foremost expert on ancient structures and your book, Booby Traps and How to Survive Them, is considered a seminal work. Clutch: Flattered! But still no. (He continues drinking the juice.) Nya: Professor, isn't there anything we can do to convince you? Daring Do: Um, you're not able to worry. He's enjoying my books for ages! And today, I believe me and Clutch will explore the Ancient Pyramid and write a story after that. Dwayne: Professor Powers! There's a call for you! (He holds out his cell phone.) Clutch: Now, Dwayne. I told you I didn't want to be disturbed. Dwayne: But it's...The Explorers Club! Clutch: (He tosses his juice.) W-What? Give me that! (He snatches Dwayne's phone.) Ahem. This is Professor Powers. Cecil Putnam: Professor Powers, Cecil Putnam of The Explorers Club. I regret to inform you, sir, your membership is being revoked. Daring Do: Revoked?! Clutch: What? This is an outrage! I demand an explanation! Cecil: Of course. The club's exploration clause requires all members to explore. You, sir, have not explored in over 10 years. Clutch: I just discovered a pyramid! Cecil: But you have not explored it. And as we are not the discovery club, I'm afraid I can't count that. (Clutch stomps his feet.) Sir? Are you there? Clutch: Yes, yes, I'm here! And don't cancel anything! I'll get back to you. (He hangs up and tosses Dwayne's phone.) Ugh. Well guys, looks like you're in luck. Clutch Powers is open for business. Rainbow Dash: Ahem! What about Daring Do? Daring Do: Don't worry, Clutch and I were become exploring buddies, unless if Dr. Callebron and Ahuizotl tries to find us. (Clutch opens a chest and takes out an amulet and two flashlights. It cuts to the Ninja, the Mane Six, Spike, Daring Do and Clutch entering the pyramid.) Clutch: (He turns on a flashlight. He runs and then stops. He shines the light at Kai.) Now before we take another step, I hope each of you has read my book. It could save your life. Zane: Of course! Kai: Yeah! I love...that book. (Clutch turns around and Kai winks at the other Ninja.) Rainbow Dash: Yeah, Kai! This book is so amazing! Rarity: (Sigh.) Applejack: Twilight, I hope Rainbow Dash is too obsessive reading adventure books, especially for Daring Do. Crossing the Bridge/"I'm the Friend You Need" (Clutch, Daring Do, the Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike walk into a room with a bridge.) Ninja, Mane Six and Spike: Woah! Clutch: Chapter Eight: Rickety Old Bridges. (He turns around.) Daring Do: Only one way to cross them: fast and first. (She runs across the bridge. Clutch follows her.) Last person in line usually doesn't make it! (The Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike start for the bridge. Nya runs across the bridge. Kai and Jay trip. Cole jumps over them. Lloyd jumps over as well, bumping Kai's head, and stunning him for a moment.) Kai: Augh! (Kai shakes his head and runs across. Zane runs behind, carrying Jay. Rarity cross the bridge with her magic. Pinkie Pie jump the bridge and slides at the end. Applejack uses a lasso to swing to the other side.) Applejack: Yee-Haw! (Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Spike fly past over it. They make it across and Zane drops Jay. The Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike sigh in relief.) Jay: That wasn't so bad! Cole: Huh! It was actually pretty sturdy! Rainbow Dash: Good thing we fly past over it! Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle: Yeah! Clutch: Yeah, we got lucky. But luck runs out. Daring Do: There are more boobytraps here in the Ancient Pyramid, including the Boobytrap stairs and the spike pit! Twilight Sparkle: I don't know if we should trust them. Pinkie Pie: We could definitely use a friend out here! Clutch: You know what? Little Cotton Candy Hair and a lavender winged unicorn is right. And, if I do say so myself... :Clutch ::This pyramid is not a nice place ::For little people all alone ::There are lots of twists and corners ::That could lead to the unknown ::Let me guide your way ::And I'll be sure to help you through ::You could really use a friend out here ::And luckily for you... ::I'm the friend that you need ::When you're lost and don't know what to do ::I'm your pal, your amigo ::Useful and resourceful, too ::And my help, you'll concede ::Is a plus guaranteed ::You can call and I'll come running ::Just follow my lead ::'Cause I'm the friend you need! :Do ::He's a friend :Nya: Quite a friend! :and Daring Do except Lloyd ::He's a friend indeed! :chomp :Clutch ::You need a bud to spot the danger ::A pal to stop the creep ::A chum and not a stranger to assist ::You need a bro who is cunning ::That can help you take the leap ::A friend who knows what's lying in the mist ::Don't fear these darkened alleys ::They're scary, yes, I know ::Why, you could use a friend ::To protect you wherever you go ::And such a dazzling beauty ::Covered in dirt and muck ::But now your fate is changing ::Now you are in luck ::'Cause I'm the friend that you need ::When you're lost and don't know what to do ::I'm your pal, your amigo ::Lookin' out for friends like you ::And my help, you'll concede ::Is a plus guaranteed ::Just call and I'll come running ::We'll say it's agreed... ::Hageman Here. Tell my sweet Ashley, "My place, twenty minutes." I've got something that will "magically" erase all my debt. Zane: I wonder who that was. Kai: Someone who didn't stop in time. (Clutch walks over to the skeleton and pulls up his eye patch. Jay follows Clutch and looks at his eye, shocked. He turns to Kai and Zane and points at Clutch's eye. Clutch turns around with his eye patch pulled down. Jay becomes disappointed and walks in another direction.) Clutch: Hmm...Hageman. A competitor. He was good. Very good. But, he didn't read my book. And it cost him his life. :Clutch ::'Cause I'm the friend you need! :Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Cole, Zane, Jay, and Kai ::He's a friend :Rarity and Nya: Quite a friend! :Ninja and Daring Do except Twilight Sparkle and Lloyd ::He's a friend indeed! Solving the cryptogram/Ninja and the Mane Six vs Aspheera (The Ninja, the Mane Six, Spike, Clutch and Daring Do enter a crypt with sarcophagi in it.) Kai: Wow! Would you look at that! Clutch: Nobody touch nothing. (They stumble upon a broken pillar.) Gumdrops. Lloyd: Cole? Cole: I got this. (Cole activates his lava arm and lifts up the pillar. Clutch shines the flashlight down the hall.) Any day now! (They all run under the barrier. Cole throws it up and runs down the hall. It comes crashing down, blocking the exit. They enter a room with tiles on the wall.) Twilight Sparkle: What...is this? Zane: (Scans the tiles.) It appears to be an ancient locking mechanism. If the image is properly assembled, the chamber will open. Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Like a puzzle game! Jay: Oh-ho! I'm good at these! (Jay picks up a large bone to move the tiles.) Hmm... Nya: Slide that one over there. Jay: Oh. Yeah. Fluttershy: Wait, wait, wait. What about..this! (Zane walks over to a cryptogram.) Jay: No, that's not right. Rainbow Dash: Try this one. Jay: Oh. Yeah! Lloyd: What does it say? Zane: "Beware, ye who enter the serpent's tomb." (Jay moves another tile.) "For her anger nearly did consume"..(Jay hands Spike the bone.).."all Ninjago, until a foolish boy"..(Nya moves a tile.).."with a staff of power" (Fluttershy move another tile.) "her evil did destroy." Lloyd: What does that mean? Clutch: Gobbledygook, who knows? I haven't met and inscription yet that made a lick of sense... Zane: (Remembers his nightmare about the snake in his dream.) No! Don't! (Jay moves the last tile. The tiles made up a drawing of the snake. The room starts shaking and the tiles explode. The Ninja, the Mane Six, Spike, Daring Do and Clutch all fall down. The Snake laughs and slithers out of her tomb.) Snake: Free at least. Twilight Sparkle and Lloyd: Ugh. Snake: Where is he? Lloyd: Who? Twilight Sparkle: Who are you? Snake: The treacherous deceiver. The one who imprisoned me. Tell me where he is! And I, Aspheera, will show you mercy. Zane: I believe she's looking for the boy mentioned in the hieroglyphics. Lloyd: What do I tell her? Nya: Tell her the truth. We don't know! Twilight Sparkle: Uh. (Magic starts coming out of Aspheera's staff.) That was a while ago. (She shoots Magic at Twilight, hitting her against a wall. The Ninja get up and put on their masks.) Jay: (Charges up with Lightning.) Let her have it! (He throws Lightning at Aspheera, but she blocks it with her staff.) Clutch: Uh. I'll get help (He runs off.) Daring Do: Wait for me, Clutch! (The Ninja and the Mane Six all try attacking Aspheera with their Elemental Powers and the magic from the Elements of Harmony.) Aspheera: (Laughs. She points at Kai.) You! You're a fire Elemental? Kai: Yeah! And the name's Kai! (He throws fire at her. She blocks it with her staff.) Aspheera: (She smiles.) Your fire warns me...that too long I have been trapped in this cold, dark place. I will take your fire! Kai: Oh, yeah? (Aspheera creates a shock wave with her staff, and the other Ninja and the Mane Six falls back. She lifts Kai in the air using her staff.) Kai: Ah! Ah! Argh! Ah. Ah... Nya and Rainbow Dash: Kai! (Aspheera starts absorbing Kai's Fire.) Cole: What's happening?! Zane: She's stealing his Elemental Powers! We must stop her! Ninja: Ninja-go! (They all do Spinjitzu and move towards Aspheera. Aspheera does Spinjitzu and knocks back the Ninja.) Zane: Woah! Cole: Ah! Nya: Wah! Lloyd: Ugh! Jay: Oof! Lloyd: She knows Spinjitzu. Jay: How?! Rarity: Back off Aspheera! (She uses her magic of gems to attack her.) (Aspheera uses Spinjitzu on the Mane Six) Rarity: Waah! Rainbow Dash: (Uses the Sonic Rainboom, but failed.) Ooh! Fluttershy: (Communicates the vultures to attack, but failed.) Ahh! (The vulture leaves.) Spike: (Breathes fire, but failed.) Whoa! Applejack: (Uses lasso on her, but failed.) No! No! Pinkie Pie: (Uses her cupcakes to stop her, but failed.) Whee-hee! Twilight Sparkle: (She uses Alicorn magic at Aspheera. She uses Magic on her and blasts her on a wall.) Yaaah! (She groans.) She's too strong! (Aspheera finishes absorbing Kai's Fire and drops him on the floor, unconscious.) Lloyd: Kai! Rainbow Dash: Kai! No!! What have you done?! (The Ninja and the Mane Six all run towards Kai. She grows a fire hood and has golden scales.) Aspheera: I thank you, Elemental. In return for your gift, I shall spare your lives. (She points her staff at the Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike and lifts them up. She chains them to a wall.) May you enjoy your time in this place as much as I did. Farewell! (She slithers away.) Lloyd: You won't get away with this! Twilight Sparkle: I hope Aspheera will create more trouble! This isn't Hope Hollow! Clutch and Daring Do makes an elaborate escape (The scene cuts to Clutch and Daring Do escaping the pyramid.) Clutch: (Pants.) We made it! We're alive! Daring Do: Oh, Clutch. You gotta tell someone what happened. I will go back to Equestria and the warm the Explorer's Club. (Aspheera slithers behind Clutch.) Aspheera: You! Clutch: (Turns around.) Gumdrops! Daring Do: Aspheera! What did you want?! Aspheera: Take me to the nearest village. Clutch: Village? There's...nothing for hundreds of miles. Nothing...until Ninjago City. Aspheera: Take me to Ninjago City. Clutch: N-Never! Daring Do: I won't let you go everywhere unless... (She points her staff at him.) Daring Do: Clutch? What is that thing? Clutch: (He holds out his amulet.) This is an ancient Minkan Amulet of Protection. Y-You cannot harm me and Daring Do. Aspheera: Are you sure? Clutch: Yeah, I'm sure! Pretty sure. (He scratches his head.) I hope so. I'd be really bummed if he lied about it. Aspheera: Let us find out. (Aspheera casts a spell and lava bursts out of the pyramid. The lava starts flowing down the pyramid.) Clutch: Woah. Woah. Woah. Woah! Woahahaho! (He slides down the pyramid.) No. Please be real! Please be real! Please be- (He gets blasted away on a rock.) Hohohohoho! Daring Do: I'm coming, Clutch! (The Fire Fang slithers out of the pyramid.) Aspheera: (She laughs and climbs onto the throne atop the Fire Fang.) Take me to Ninjago City. And even, Equestria. We will have a special delivery for the Princess of the Sun. Revenge shall be mine! (She laughs maniacally.) End Credits :Sharity ::Ah, ah, ah-ah, ooh ::Ah, ah, ah-ah, ooh ::Ah, ah, ah-ah, ooh ::Ah-ah ::There's a rainbow waitin', a song is playin' ::And I can't wait to hit the road with you ::There's a rainbow waitin' ::And we got rainbow road-trippin' to do ::Ah, ah, ah-ah, ooh ::Ah-ah-ah (Closing logos.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.)